


Gypsy Rhythm

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Esméralda | Esmeralda (HoND), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, FranQueen, France (Country), Francesco is perfection, Gypsy, Hellfire (Hunchback of Notre Dame Song), Human., Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, M/M, Movie: Cars 2, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Porque ser perteneciente del pueblo gitano, no lo hacía desearlo menos.Porque ser hombres en pleno apogeo cristiano, no los hacía amarse menos.One shot AUPairing: FranQueen [Francesco Bernoulli x Lightning McQueen]





	Gypsy Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> El arte y personajes originales pertenencen a Midori Hikari  
> https://www.deviantart.com/midori-hikari1312/

_El precio de la libertad es alto, pero no importa lo alto que sea ese precio... Mientras tengamos sueños podremos seguir adelante y luchar contra todo hasta el final_

**Gypsy R**

 

El pueblo gitano siempre es, cuanto menos, curioso para muchos que desconocen de sus costumbres. Generalmente se piensa de ellos como unos simples vándalos, incapaces de mantener la decencia que poseen las personas originarias en lo absoluto de el país que hoy nos atañe, Francia.

A pesar de su característica manera de ser tan juguetona y tranquila a ojos de los ciudadanos de francesa nacionalidad, contaban con reglas estrictas entre ellos, no siempre cumplidas por limitaciones exteriores, como lo es sin lugar a dudas, el Juez Flint McMissile.

Nadie tenía pleno conocimiento de a que se debía el odio del tan santificado juez hacia el pueblo gitano, tratándolos como alimañas asquerosas y repugnantes meritorias de la muerte. Para desgracia de nuestro buen juez, en contradicción a sus deseos la población general y fuera de esta etiqueta poseía gusto por los gitanos.

Recreativos, animados, extravagantes y particulares a su propio modo, alegrando festividades y creándolas en beneficio de la armonía entre todos, destruyendo un poco lo que vendría a ser la aburrida y estresante rutina del día a día. No poder erradicarlo bajo excusas cristianas se hizo su pan de cada mañana, soportando su existencia más de lo que desearía.

Como buen necio y defensor de sus creencias, asociando a los gitanos con el mismísimo demonio, se dio la libertad de ordenar a la guardia bajo su poder encarcelar a cada gitano que vieran por la calle, generalmente bailando y queriendo "hechizar" a los que como incautos caían en sus encantos. Esto resulta patético, permitir a un sucio ser engatusarte para obtener dinero...

Sin embargo, hay un secreto de nuestro digno y recto juez que muchos desconocen, el hace ya mucho que cayó ante uno de ellos, rendido e incapacitado a salir del infernal juego que simbolizaba su libertino ser. Se aproximaba la fecha más importante del pueblo, un festival en el que, de querer conservar su cabeza en su respectivo lugar, permitía a los gitanos salir de su escondrijo cual ratas mugrientas a entretener.

El inconveniente de dicho festival, venia en que hace poco uno de sus capitanes de la guardia renunció a su puesto, fugado con mujer de sangre gitana según hablaban los rumores, con los chismes jamás se podía tomar certeza. Dentro de poco llegaría uno nuevo, lo único por lo que rezaba es que fuera lo suficientemente competente para capturar a la mayor cantidad de gitanos antes del festival.

* * *

 

El sol radiante acompañado de constantes nubes lograba un clima cálido y fresco, en la ciudad de parís se podía respirar la tranquilidad y alegría de su gente, que caminaba con calma por las calles realizando faena o sencillamente paseando, visualizando los mostradores de puestos con mercancía, la música entonada para ser bailada atraía la atención de varios.

Los carruajes y uno que otro jinete sobre su corcel pasaba delante de la demostración de talento que nunca dejaba de sorprender, el sonido de monedas cayendo a un pequeño sombrero casi lleno dada la gran cantidad de gente que observaba a ambos bailarines de ropas delatadoras, así como joyas y rasgos.

Esto, difícil de ignorar, no paso por alto a un hombre con armadura dorada puesta, espada en el cinto atado a su cintura y capa de color azul, usando una capucha. Paró el caballo, tomando ventaja de la altura para observar que ocurría para que tanta gente se encontraba ajena al mundo. En el centro se encontraban tres personas, uno tocando instrumento similar a una flauta mientras frente a este, un par de chicos bailaban al son de la música.

Uno de ellos moreno, con una pluma por pendiente y velo rojo de lentejuelas en su cintura, tocando una pandereta al ritmo de la flauta y sus propios movimientos de cintura, por último, quién más diferencia tomaba en relación a sus compañeros. Cabello rubio en una tonalidad poco común, piel albina junto a ojos azules, cinto rojo alrededor de su cuello y ropa floja.

Junto al moreno lograba un buen contraste, ambos bailando y seduciendo a su público sin ninguna otra intención más que entretenerlos para ganarse el dinero que reposaba en el sombrero. Bajo del caballo, pasando entre la muchedumbre quedando antes del resto.

El rubio quito el velo de su cintura, de color amarillo y con lentejuelas colgando, lanzándolo y rodeando el cuello del armado hombre, acercándose coqueto mientras continuaba en su suave tarareo seductor, dio la vuelta, juntando su espalda con el pecho contrario contoneando su cintura. Ya sea su propia mente jugando una treta, la armadura no hacia la suficiente protección para no sentir el roce entre el cuerpo sensual que lo incita

— ¡¡GITANOS!! —el de rubios cabellos dio un sobresalto, tirando un extremo de su velo y atándolo de nuevo a su cintura. El público se dispersó rápidamente, temiendo alguna represalia de los guardias que se acercaban a velocidad a este lugar. El moreno tomo el sombrero del suelo, antes de salir huyendo un guardia los rodeo. — ¿A quiénes robaron eso...?

—Nos lo ganamos, es nuestro sueldo. —respondió el rubio llevando una mano su cintura, con expresión prepotente. — ¿a que sí, Theo?

—Estamos desde la mañana aquí, es nuestro. A diferencia de ustedes que les pagan por andar durmiendo. —mofo el joven de ojos dorados.

—Insolentes...—gruño alzando su espada, antes de concluir con su ataque un empujón lo derribo al suelo. El moreno dio inicio a su escape, dejando al rubio con una sonrisa cumplida, con la cabra de pelaje pardo y dientes sobresalientes paso por encima del guardia caído. Gitano de irises azules acaricio al animal.

—Bien hecho Mate, ahora si me perdonan caballeros. —haciendo una dramática reverencia, giro sobre sus desnudos talones, chocando contra el mismo hombre de dorada armadura, quién sonrió alzando una ceja con gesto galante y entretenido. —Hazte a un lado idio...

—¡¡NO VAS A ESCAPARTE GITANO!! —el rubio los miro, corriendo a otro lado libre, esquivando con destreza a los torpes y corpulentos hombres uniformados, apenas despeinando su lisa cabellera al darle una patada certera al rostro. Tomando carrera una vez los guardias recuperaban la noción de lo que a su alrededor ocurría.

Un silbido a su cabello lo hizo avanzar, pisando sin consideración o conocimiento pleno a los entorpecidos soldados. Entre los peatones permitió su risa surgir, la vergüenza que debían de tener no tenía igual. Uno de ellos saco un cuchillo de su cinto.

— ¿Acaso quieres impedirnos cumplir nuestro deber? —amenazo. Quito la capucha de su cabeza, sacando la espada al mismo tiempo, dando una clara advertencia.

—Me suena a mí, que ahora estas en desventaja contra  _Francesco_. —su acento causo sorpresa entre los oyentes, el cuchillo del soldado cayó al suelo, recto y realizando el saludo militar hacia su superior.

— ¡¡Capitán!! —los que se encontraban en el suelo se unieron al saludo. De burlesca sonrisa y cabello castaño al igual que ojos pardos, lo volvían alguien de rasgos comunes resaltando por su atractivo natural a pesar de su normalidad. La espada volvió a su vaina, la escena es secretamente observada por ojos curiosos dignos de cualquier gitano.

—Muy desorganizados, de verdad urge mi ayuda en esta bella ciudad. —señalo conservando su expresión de confianza, con prisa se alzaron del suelo, deseando evitar una peor imagen al nuevo capitán. — ¿Son tan amables de llevarme al Palacio de la Justicia? Hace un par de horas llegue y nadie tuvo la decencia de recibirme para estar a tiempo frente al Juez.

—Se-señor-

—Más ocupados se encontraban en jugar con los gitanos por lo visto. No es de sorprenderse que su antiguo capitán huyera. —mofo subiendo a su caballo. — ¿Vamos ya?

—S-si Capitán ¡¡Háganse a un lado!! ¡¡Abrán paso al nuevo Capitán!! —ordenaban abriendo paso al castaño. Alzo la mirada, notando que en los techados de determinado edificio se encontraba alguien observando.

Tomo de su bolsillo un par de monedas de oro, lanzándolas hacia arriba con suficiente fuerza, el dinero fue atajado con facilidad por el rubio, quién miro divertido al nuevo capitán de la guardia, sería muy entretenido ponerlo de los nervios como al resto, esperaba que como mínimo no fuese tan incompetente. Sacudió su ropa, los techos como siempre sucios.

Guardo las monedas en su bolsillo, corriendo por el techo hasta saltar al balcón de un edifico al otro lado de la calle, soltando la baranda hasta el piso inferior y aprovechando los tendederos para concluir su camino al suelo, encontrando a Mate esperándolo, dio una caricia a su cabeza con mimo. Llevo sus manos hasta su nuca, ahora a pensar donde estaría Theo, conociendo al moreno...

— ¡¡Lightning!! — ...Lo estaría buscando. Camino hasta su encuentro, Theo traía en manos una bolsa de cuero llena. —Pensé que te habían capturado.

—Me ofendes. Además... El de armadura resulta ser el nuevo Capitán. —relato, ambos caminando sin prestar de más atención a su entorno, pues no a todos agradaba la presencia de los gitanos. — ¿tenemos suficiente?

     

—Ponerte creativo para el festival me asusta a la vez que me gusta, hay suficiente para las telas y todo lo que te venga a la cabeza en el trayecto. —Lightning tomo la bolsa, contando por encima la cantidad de dinero que ahí reposaba. —Podemos ir a otro punto de la ciudad si te parece bien, Esmeralda debe andar por ahí.

—No hace falta, quiero estar libre para cuando el sol caiga y las estrellas llenen el cielo. Vamos por las telas y después a comer, Mate merece una recompensa por su ayuda de hoy. —el animal dio un par de brincos a la vez que el de moren piel reía. — ¿Alguna preferencia? —interrogó una vez llegados al puesto de venta.

—Si como lo prefieres hará que la atención de Lucca recaiga solo en mí, tienes libre albedrío. —afirmó subiendo a la espalda del rubio, quién apenas mantenía el peso del contrario.

— ¿Tienen dinero? —preguntó la encargada con duda evidente, sin querer atender a un cliente que después no sé llevaría nada. Lightning rodó los ojos con molestia, pues sería ridículo siendo quienes son andar por ahí solo echado un vistazo, el "Dueño" de París no daba ese lujo.

* * *

 

—Me alegra su presencia en mi ciudad, capitán Bernoulli.

—Y a mí, ser transferido aquí. —sonrió de vuelta en gesto cordial al discordante hombre que lo había mandado a llamar. Su cabello blanco de brillo especial luciendo platinado, ojos verdes entrecerrados, examinando de pies a cabeza al soldado.

—Tengo entendido que es proveniente de Italia. —a medida que la conversación continuaba, andaban por los pasillos del palacio de justicia, lo que podría llamarse el hábitat natural de McMissile, considerando que por la calle el cualquier segundo podría sufrir un ataque de histeria por tanto gitano vagando. —Ganador de su rango por participación en guerras... Bastante joven.

—Mi padre decía que la juventud se debe aprovechar. —encogió sus hombros, McMissile realizo un pequeño gesto de entendimiento. —Me dieron de baja debido a su insistencia por un nuevo capitán, uno más... Efectivo y que pudiera con estos...—buscaba una palabra adecuada para llamar a los que ahora serian sus hombres, jugando cartas en lugar de custodiar la entrada.

—De ser por mí la horca no tendría descanso capitán, cada hombre incompetente de esta ciudad es igual a un gitano libre de su digno castigo. —el asco que provocaban en el Juez se hacía visible a cada palabra saliendo por sus labios. —Como comprenderás... sin un capitán a la altura este problema se seguirá extendiendo. Veinte años de mi vida han transcurrido combatiendo uno a uno esta plaga.

—Disculpe la interrupción, pero... Tengo la impresión de que me citó para deshacerse de los gitanos...—un tic se instaló en su sonrisa, contando hasta 20 con lentitud. —Me mando a llamar de una  _guerra_  para-

—No sé equivoque Capitán Bernoulli, una guerra es visiblemente más peligroso, pero ellos como buenas cucarachas. —se detuvo, girándose al italiano que mantenía su duda al respecto de la importancia entre su deber en esta ciudad y el frente. —Se multiplican más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros ve. —echo un vistazo a la ventana, notando a multitud de gitanos bailar y siendo el centro de atención para los ciudadanos. —Tienen una especie de... Nido, huyen ahí cuando van a ser encarcelados.

—Son un pueblo, por lo que entiendo debe ser de esa manera Señor.

—Oh no, lo tratan a modo de santuario, se creen intocables ahí dentro por motivos que desconozco, llamada como "La corte de los Milagros". Una vez pasado este ridículo festival pretendo erradicarlo, para ello necesito que usted lo ubique. —explicaba calmado, Francesco respiro con profundidad, la tarea de rastreador no sé encuentra entre sus favoritas.

— ¿Por qué esperar hasta la finalización de esta festividad y no antes? Seguir a cualquiera de ellos hasta encontrar la entrada es lo más acertado. —McMissile miro a otro lado, imperturbable dijeran lo que dijeran.

—Por desgracia, buena parte de la gente los tiene como medio de entretenimiento, de erradicarlos antes de la pagana fiesta hará una rebelión y todos querrían mi cabeza por ello. —comento en tono amargo. —Los años me han vuelto paciente, tengo plena fe en que usted podrá cumplir la misión.

—así será señor. —aseguro, McMissile dejo ir una ligera risa muda, dando la vuelta y siguiendo su camino. Francesco rodó los ojos, mira que sacarlo de una guerra solo por gente que baila y celebra, esperaba un problema más grave, quizás así fuera, preguntar a los soldados no vendría mal.

* * *

 

Dejo a un lado la carta que enviaría mañana a su madre con la esperanza de que llegara, lo único que molesto de aceptar esto -a pesar de no tener demasiadas opciones- es dejar a su bella  _Mamma_  sola en Italia, su seguridad se encontraba entre sus más grandes prioridades de vida. Revolvió su cabello aún ensimismado, pensando fríamente qué hacer con respecto al problema que McMissile planteaba.

El pueblo gitano, según los soldados, no son más que ladrones, posiblemente brujos debido a sus rituales y festividades paganas incomprensibles, de piel morena, cabellos oscuros y hermosos rostros para sacar tanto dinero fuese posible a quienes caían ilusamente en sus hechizos. Rechazados por la iglesia de forma aparente.

Toda esta información dicha del mismo modo de boca en boca entre los que poseen el sagrado deber de proteger al pueblo. Hallaba exagerado tacharlos de ladrones a todos, quizás si de brujos pues de otro modo tanta facilidad para atraer miradas no es considerable como común.

—Frunces el entrecejo cuando piensas, se te formara una arruga espantosa si lo sigues haciendo. —tomo u espada por acto de reflejo, colocándola en la yugular de su interlocutor. La luz de las velas en la habitación asignada para él dejaba a la vista de quién se trataba. —Interesantes reflejos ¿la bajas?

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, sin confiar en lo más mínimo en el de ojos claros y sonrisa coqueta, el cual paso por debajo de su arma, dando cortos pasos por la habitación.

—Investigar al nuevo Capitán de la guardia tal vez. —dio una vuelta, sus pulseras y tobilleras junto al velo atado a su cintura repiqueteaban al movimiento. — O, mejor dicho, al nuevo Perro de McMissile, sabes que tu trabajo es mover la cola cuando él te lo ordena ¿no?

—Francesco no es un perro faldero de nadie. Si de caninos se trata, tu llevas el parecido a femenino del can. —Lightning cubrió su boca para ocultar su risa.

—Me lo dicen mucho, cada capitán que ha estado en tu lugar de hecho. —tomo lugar en una cómoda, tomando un cuchillo de ahí y jugando con él. —McMissile esta tan desesperado por alguien que me atrape que ya ni el mismo puede hacerlo. Como sea. —clavo el cuchillo en la madera. — ¿Puedo suponer que serás tan idiota como tus predecesores?

—Como para no preguntarme tu verdadero origen... No. —Lightning alzo una ceja, mirando entre curioso y emocionado al italiano. —La información recopilada coincide en que los gitanos son de piel oscura y cabello de azabaches hebras. Por otro lado, tu eres completamente lo opuesto a esa afirmación.

—  _¡Bravo!_  —aplaudió, la camisa blanca que portaba se deslizaba aún más por su hombro, dejando medio pecho al descubierto, la piel blanca e inmaculada libre de cicatrices o marcas que la imperfeccionaran. —Eres más detallista de lo que esperaba, mi buen Capitán. Algo además de tu espada sabes usar. —ronroneo pegándose a Francesco, quién se apartó de inmediato.

—No hace falta serlo para darse cuenta,  _gitano._

—Me llamo Lightning si es lo que te interesa saber al decirlo así. Y referente a mis rasgos... Ser o no un gitano no viene según tu color de piel o cabello, viene de la religión tan libre a la que estoy afiliado. —explicó tomando asiento en la cama, estirándose un poco en esta y usando sus brazos de soporte.

—Con ser libre asumo que hablas sobre ser un ladrón.

—Para nada, nuestras propias leyes nos impiden robar sea entre nosotros o ajenos a nuestro pueblo. —negó con soltura, Francesco entrecerró los ojos, buscando falsedad en sus palabras. —Tratan de instar en nosotros tantos crimines y pecados como sea posible, excusas ridículas para-

—Hacer ve la plaga que son.

—Y cualquier rastro de inteligencia ha sido destruido. —suspiro con decepción. — _Cielo_ , deberías pensar por ti mismo y no ser guiado por rumores sin fundamento, estaré encantado de enseñarte lo que necesites de mi pueblo y convencerte de que no como lo que ustedes creen. Por ahora... Adiós Bernoulli. —despidió levantado de la cama y apoyándose de la ventana.

—Como sabes mi-

—Admito que soy un poco chismoso. —guiño un ojo. —Adiós~—subió a la cornisa de la ventana y se dejó caer, para completo espanto del ahora estresado Capitán. Apresuró su andar a la ventana ¿Dónde estaba? No lo visualizaba por ningún lado. —Oww te has preocupado por mí. —llevo una mano a su pecho, con el corazón desbocado al susto proporcionado por el rubio gitano que se mantenía de pie en el borde que el muro poseía. —Muy buen Capitán. —palmeo su cabeza. —Nos vemos mañana quizás.

Saltó a una ventana más baja, por la cual alcanzo el techo más cercano y daba inicio a su carrera por este, escapando antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia en el sagrado lugar de la guardia. Francesco paso la mano por su cabello, ese gitano además de arriesgado resultaba curioso.

—Lightning... ¿eh? —miro el cielo, habiendo perdido de vita al rubio hace unos segundos. —No será una pérdida de tiempo total entonces. —rio suavemente.

* * *

 

Preparativos para el festival se encontraba en cada rincón de la ciudad, desde niños a ancianos ayudando en la medida de la posible, en su mayoría gitanos colgando coloridos banderines, colaborando a armar los puestos de feria. Panaderos regalando un poco de su mercancía por la ayuda a si mismo que melodías llenando el aire y logrando volverlo más ameno, desechando la rutina usual.

—Como me gustaría seguir durmiendo, me encargan la misma tontería cada año. —suspiro con notoria decepción, miro a la cabra que permanecía echada a su lado. —Deja de comerte cada flor que encuentres, a este paso engordaras.

—No sé de qué te quejas, es quitar pétalos a las flores y hacer el confeti, es más divertido que montar un puesto de venta.

—Es tu primer festival Theo, todo es divertido para ti. —mofo al moreno que mostro un pequeño puchero.

—Que te burles de mi emoción es cruel, sabes perfectamente lo mucho que espere a cumplir los dieciocho. —ambos se encontraban tranquilamente sobre el tejado de una casa, así nadie los interrumpiría o molestaría. Contaban con la manía de hacerse ver como acróbatas de circos ambulantes, Lightning en mayor proporción al moreno.

—Solo por Lucca, agradece a Dios que ese Soldado es lo que aparente, de no ser el caso ya estaríamos muertos los dos. —hizo ver su molestia al respecto. —Involucrarte de esa manera con quién nos busca a Matar.

—Hey, reprocharme por ver a Lucca cuando tú fuiste a ver al nuevo  _Capitán_ de la Guardia resulta contradictorio ¿Sabes? —Lightning sonrió ante el comentario hecho por el oji dorado.

—Debía enterarme de que tan grave será nuestra situación de ahora en adelante. Este no es tan viejo como el anterior y aparentemente tampoco piensa seguir las ordenes de McMissile al pie de la letra, puede sernos útil de alguna manera. —admitió jugando con un pétalo entre sus labios, de rosa roja, los cuales lanzarían el día en que múltiples parejas se confiesan.

—McMissile... No lo sé Lightning, confiarte de su más mínimo movimiento es como lanzarte a la hoguera, cada segundo parece pensar en una nueva manera de ponerte las manos al cuello. —expreso con genuina preocupación, desde tierna edad podía recordar al juez probando hasta la más ridícula excusa para encarcelar y ejecutar a su rubio compañero.

—No lo hará, ten confianza en mí Theo, desde que me acuerdo he podido escaparme. Además, dudo que ese hombre ponzoñoso no querrá salir de su escondrijo has- ¡¡MATE, NO!! —tomo las patas delanteras del animal, el cual casi cae al vacío. Mate resbalo con buena razón, intentando tomar la flor que se encontraba a borde sin que Lightning se diera cuenta.

Dado el peso del animal no tuvo mayor dificultad, la cabra comenzó a balar en forma de lloriqueo por el susto. Por el lado de Lightning paso el cubo donde, pétalo o confeti reposaban. Theo lo intento parar sin éxito, cayendo sobre la cabeza de quién circulaba ahí.

— ¡¡Lo siento~!!—disculpo inclinado al borde del alto edificio.

—Eh Lightning... ¿Viste el caballo?

— ¿Qué tiene el caballo?

—Solo echa un vistazo. —Theo se hizo atrás con mucha lentitud.

—Si fueras tan amable de decir que... ocurre con el... caballo... Uhh...

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor? —los soldados se conglomeraron alrededor del juez, quién sacudía con ira bien retenida los pétalos en su ropa y cabello. Francesco negó con la cabeza, aguantándose las carcajadas.

—Gitano...—farfullo alzando la mirada. —Lightning, no me sorprende. —bufo. Francesco avanzo un poco, quedando a la misma altura que el juez, deteniendo el caballo.

— ¿Lo conoce? —interrogo con un alto grado de sorpresa.

—Es un gitano que tiene años huyendo de la hoguera por su brujería. —frunció más el entrecejo ante el movimiento de mano que el rubio hacia desde su lugar, en un saludo nervioso. —Es una desgracia que estos inútiles no pueden llegar hasta allá arriba. Vigilen a donde ira. —ordeno a un grupo de tres personas, los cuales asintieron, dispersándose un poco en la zona cercana al edificio.

— ¿Brujería? ¿A qué viene esa acusación, señor?

—No existe gitano con sus características, mucho menos con la capacidad de hacer caer en la tentación a todo aquel que lo mire. —explicaba con calma, reanudando el paso del corcel. —Como bien debe saber, solo aquellos que venden su alma son poseedores de gran belleza.

—Con todo respeto Señor, conozco a personas de llamativa apariencia que nada tienen que ver con el diablo. —las acusaciones de brujería lo ponían de mal humor, por lo genera hechas sin fundamentos y en su puesto, soportando ver como una persona es puesta en la hoguera a morir.

—Comprendo su punto Capitán, sin embargo, que quién es poseedor de esta belleza lo haya hecho no vuelve imposible que fuese participe de dicho ritual. Los gitanos y sus costumbres pueden inmiscuir a los niños sin dificultad. —Francesco tuvo una importante expansión de interrogaciones en su mente, las cuales posiblemente tendrían una sola persona capaz de aclarar. Miro hacia arriba de nueva cuenta, el rubio lanzo un beso al momento de percatarse de su mirada en él.

—Tengo los días contados. —bromeó.

—No parece ser una preocupación muy importante. —opino con respecto al gesto juguetón del albino. —Vuelve a la Corte, McMissile ya mando a desplegar a los soldados, seguramente esperan a que bajes de aquí.

—Tranquilo, tengo un mejor lugar en el cual esconderme por hoy. —guiño el ojo, levantándose. —Iré muy noche, no esperes despierto. —lanzo un beso al moreno, quién tomo un suave tono carmín en sus oscuras mejillas.

Lightning tomo el camino que los poco imaginativos y vagos guardias no pensaron, ventajoso sendero de cuerda floja donde los banderines colgaban y movían ligeramente por el viento. Provecho de su poco peso para llegar al siguiente edificio, escuchando a Mate balar en replica por dejarlo atrás, el pobre animal terminaría muerto de estrés.

* * *

 

—Es decepcionante, esperaba que tuvieras cosas más interesantes aquí además de un simple diario ¿Sabes? —parpadeo repetidamente. Ocupando su cama de forma desvergonzada estaba el llamativo gitano la mayor parte de sus pertenencias desperdigadas por el suelo si cuidado alguno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se encontraba molesto, no solo por el hecho de que literalmente debía re-entrenar a cada soldado a su cargo por ser una panda de incompetentes absolutos, sino por notar los múltiples puntos flacos de la ciudad en sí. Los  _gitanos_  solo hacían más pesada su tarea, por no decir que más insoportable.

—McMissile mando a seguirme por lo que, ninguno pensaría que vendría a tu habitación mi bello capitán. —guiño un ojo, lanzado a un lado el diario a un lado, levantándose de la cama y acercándose de a saltos al oficial. —No me creen tan...  _Tonto._

— ¿Estas acusado de brujería?

—Pues... Si, desde hace un buen tiempo fui acusado de ello. —admitió con duda de a que vino aquella pregunta tan puntual.

—Debería llevarte a calabozo a interrogatorio por eso ¿estas enterado? —la sonrisa torcida junto al apretón tan fuerte a su brazo lo asusto un poco, decidiendo a tomar una salida táctica al asunto. Junto su cuerpo al de Francesco, ignorando en la medida de lo posible el agarre que pretendía dejarlo sin circulación.

— ¿Me crees capaz de venderle mi alma al diablo? —acaricio la mejilla del Capitán, dejándolo sorprendido por la reacción dada. —De ser así ya estaría en la hoguera por mi propio pueblo, no te equivoques. —a pesar de tratarse de una salida, no mentía.

—Los gitanos-

—Somos creyentes de Dios,  _cielo._ Tenemos prohibido robar, matar o luchar entre nosotros, un proceder distinto no nos hace distintos. —El agarre fue aflojando hasta desaparecer por completo. —Por lo que... de ninguna forma me implicaría con la brujería, menos con el demonio.

—De ser así, de donde provinieron las acusaciones según tú, tan conocedor. —el nerviosismo alcanzo a invadirlo por la forma intima en que Lightning se contoneaba contra su cuerpo.

—McMissile está desesperado por matarme, inventarse eso con tal de lograrlo. Ahora, mi Capitán, si podemos dejar a la peste insidiosa tal vez podamos crear un poco más de... Intimidad entre nosotros.

—Ya hay suficiente, muchas gracias. —lo evadió sin más, Lightning se impresiono de ser rechazado de este modo. Ya había hecho esto muchas veces y el resultado usualmente es inmediato. Dio un empujón a Francesco, obligándolo a sentarse y tomando lugar en su regazo, con sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura contraria.

—Eres el hombre más soso y aburrido que haya conocido—resopló indignado, Francesco seguía sin apartar la vista del pecho medianamente desnudo del rubio

—Precisamente, soy hombre... Somos hombres—resalto queriendo desviar la mirada, pero la tentación es difícil de evadir, la carne es débil.

—Lo tengo muy claro  _cielo_ —aclaro coqueto acercándose al castaño, pasando los brazos por los hombros de este—Pero en el amor y el placer no existe color, forma ni género... Deberías pensarlo un poco más.

—No tengo nada que pensar—el balbucearlo sin ninguna clase de firmeza y viéndole fijamente la expresión coqueta no ayudaba. Puesto que aun el sol no se ocultaba, veía lo que no admiro la noche anterior, lo que rodeados de gente no alcanzaba a apreciarse en su plenitud.

—Esta parte de tu cuerpo dice lo contrario.  _Ca-pi-tan_ —ronroneo al oído de Francesco, dando un pequeño y travieso mordisquito al lóbulo, eso sin mencionar que estaba sobando con la pierna el miembro viril del castaño. Francesco dio un ronco gemido a la vez que Lightning sonreía victorioso, cambiando su expresión a una de sorpresa al sentir un apretón en cada nalga. Se apartó fingiendo que esto no le tomó por sorpresa, luciendo como un acto ya planeado.

—Ahora que haces—gruñó molestó, decidiéndose a hacer lo que fuera mandando a volar las inhibiciones.

—Ya me dijiste que no guapo. Nos vemos luego—le guiño el ojo y corrió hasta la ventana, saltando por esta después de hacerle un gesto coqueto lazando un beso. Se asomó apresurado, pensando que había caído mal o algo, pero el rubio tan solo iba por los techos de forma en verdad tranquila, contoneando levemente la cadera como debía serle costumbre. Resopló recargándose del borde de la ventana, debió decir que si...

—La desgracia en mi vida ahora se volvió un gitano... Mi suerte nunca será la mejor. —revolvió su cabello, apoyado en la ventana y lamentando sus circunstancias de vida.

* * *

 

El escándalo iba en aumento gradual, la emoción retenida por las personas que deseaban que anocheciera pronto, finalizará el día y de ese modo celebrar su adorado festival. Puesto que, se encontraba en día "libre" dado por el mismo McMissile, paseaba sin más por las calles de París, echando un vistazo a la gran maravilla que resultaba la catedral de Nothre Dame, a su  _Mamma_  la encantaría visitarla sin duda alguna.

La conocida música lo atrajo de inmediato, acercándose al pequeño círculo formado y hallando al culpable de su sueño pecaminoso de la noche anterior. Se notaba a leguas que cada "acto" trataba de la improvisación, sin embargo, no cabía la torpeza o lo forzado, a la hora de moverse mientras tararea se ve tan natural

_Algo que disfruta en plenitud._

Lightning tomo desde el público a una chica de gafas y cabello corto, al cual avergonzada se dejaba guiar por el apuesto gitano, pasando a las manos de Theo quién la guio del mismo modo hasta finalizar en donde empezó en el público, mareada y con el corazón a latiendo hasta no poder más. Llegado el momento de finalizar los aplausos no faltaron, menos el sonido del dinero cayendo en el sombrero puesto en el suelo.

— ¿Basta? —preguntó Theo jadeando un poco.

—Espero que sí, ya mañana es el... ¡Mi buen capitán! —Theo atajo a duras penas el sombrero y su contenido, Mate resoplo, podía oler los problemas. — ¿Qué pasa que anda sin armadura? ¿Misión de infiltración?

—Es mi día libre. —aparto el brazo que estuvo apoyado en su hombro, Lightning soplo un pequeño mechón de su cabello. —Hay una buena cantidad de dinero ahí dentro.

—Acaba de ver que nos lo dieron, no lo robamos. —aclaró Theo a la defensiva, por algún motivo incomprensible los tachaban de ladrones a pesar de no hacerlo jamás, al menos no personalmente o su círculo de amistades más cercanos.

—Lo sé, no iba a decir nada al respecto. —aclaro dejando caer unas cuantas monedas más dentro. —Les aconsejo irse de aquí antes de que McMissile de su paseo, quiero tener mi día libre tranquilo.

— ¡Acompáñanos a comprar algo! No debes conocer demasiado la ciudad ¿Verdad? Sera una buena manera de hacer turismo. —sugería el rubio guindándose del brazo ajeno.

—Podrías llevarnos lo que compramos, la tela pesa mucho ¿sabes? —Theo tomo el otro brazo, sacando la lengua travieso. Francesco puso los ojos en blanco, con el pasar de los días más gente del mismo pueblo se iban a adherir a él o al menos así aparentaba.

Recorrer todo el mercado no fue tan molesto, quizás si lo fue el tener miradas encima por el par que a su lado caminaba. Se comportaban como cualquier persona que haya conocido antes, tranquilos sin mayor preocupación a diferencia de lo que hasta el momento escucho de su pueblo.

Revoltosos, inquietos, molestos... Igual que una plaga.

—Señora, el dinero si es nuestro. —se rasco el entrecejo, la mujer de gran complexión resoplo.

—Vayan a engañar a otro con esa tontería, no me inmiscuyan en sus problemas. —gruño la mujer arrebatando de las manos la fina tela traslucida que Lightning tomo.

—Pero... no hay soldados persiguiéndonos tan siquiera, no habrá problema por vendernos una tela, es importante. —insistió Theo con exasperación, por desgracia para ellos solo la molesta señora vendía en ese material a bajo precio.

—Largo de mi puesto ¡¡LARGO!! —insistió la escandalosa mujer. Francesco negó suavemente con la cabeza, los tratos eran tan mixtos que creaban confusión, una muy grande.

_¿Odiaban o querían a los Gitanos?_

—Como sea. —gruño Lightning reanudando el paso, Mate por su parte había tomado una buena parte del material y ahora lo masticaba. —Te dará indigestión, ven aquí. —ordeno sin verlo siquiera. La cabra lo escupió y troto hasta llegar a él. —te dije que Lucca debía hacernos el favor, a nosotros no-

— ¿Quién es Lucca? —pregunto Francesco masticando la manzana que compro hace un rato.

—Es un amigo de Theo en la guardia. —resto importancia. —Necesito esa tela para mañana o sencillamente no participo.

—En el festival hay un acto en el que nosotros bailamos para dar inicio a otros concursos, por lo que debemos hacer nuestros trajes llamativos y dado que Lightning es... él, debe resaltar un poco más. —explicó al confundido italiano, evidentemente no comprendía en lo absoluto el festival.

—Ya veo. Ustedes toman mucha importancia a este evento. —comento y Lightning coloco el cabello tras su oído. — ¿Algo en-? ¡¡AY!!

—Mate no lo choques... Sin la armadura no es divertido. —regaño al animal que daba saltos alrededor. —Es el único tiempo en el que no somos tratados como una peste por los demás, la gran mayoría no acepta nuestra presencia, pero por estos días podemos ser al menos... aceptados.

—Tampoco intentan encarcelarnos por poner un pie fuera de la Corte de los Milagros

—Ustedes no son-

— ¡¡USTEDES, DETÉNGANSE!! —ambos gitanos se crisparon, Theo tomo el dinero y de inmediato se fue una callejuela, siendo seguido por Mate como es costumbre. Lightning tomo el brazo de Francesco, obligándolo a iniciar carrera entre los callejones y escondrijos de la ciudad.

— ¿¡Porque me arrastras contigo!? —exclamo sin más opción, el rubio tenía fuerza considerable.

— ¡No seas llorón y sígueme! —la ventaja de las armaduras que los soldados portaban, es que hacían mucho escandalo al correr, seguramente lo persiguieron a él y no a Theo por suerte.

Empujo una puerta de madera, entrando con el italiano y dejándolo libre para empujar un armario, de ese modo los guardias no entrarían o pensarían que entro ahí. Volvió a tomar a Francesco de la mano, subiendo las escaleras del alto lugar y llegar hasta lo más elevado posible.

—Aquí... debe estar bien...—las mejillas poseían un tono rosa debido al cansancio de aquella carrera.

—Para ti, yo pude haberme quedado tan tranquilo en el mercado. —sacudió un poco su ropa.

—Demasiada finura de tu parte para ser parte de un ejército como dicen los rumores. —comento sentándose al borde de la ventana.

—Francesco no va con el actuar de un hombre común y promedio, por eso es Francesco. —aclaro con obvio narcisismo, Lightning rodo los ojos. Tomo lugar en la otra ventana, el lugar aparentaba ser un ático o escondite de algún científico que huye de la iglesia a juzgar por los papeles en las paredes y suelo.

—pareces un noble más que un soldado.

—Provengo de familia Noble.

—Oh... Ya veo ¿Y sin comprometer? Es muy extraña tu sola existencia,  _Francesco._  —pronuncio en un ronroneo, diciendo lentamente cada silaba.

—No necesito un compromiso aun, soy más un hombre libre por llamarlo de alguna manera. —daba pasos por el reducido lugar. —tener un matrimonio ahora se me antoja un poco molesto.

—Ummm interesante. —sonrió travieso, acercándose y jugueteando con los mechones de cabello del italiano.

— ¿Qué haces? Aléjate. —ordenó entrecerrando los ojos

—Sabes perfectamente que te gusto, no tienes por qué ocultarlo, se el hombre del que tanto te vanaglorias de ser y... —de ser posible, la tela blanca de la camisa se había escurrido de tal manera que ahora enserio podía verle medio pecho y un poco más, resaltan un poco aquel rosado pezón.

—Ehhh... Claaaaaro—alzó la tela de la camisa poniéndola en el hombro de Lightning, para que estuviera puesta como debería, el rubio soplo su fleco mientras Francesco se apartaba un poco

—Insisto, eres la persona con menos libido que haya conocido, me tienes decepcionado—admitió sentándose en el suelo, quitándose aquella parte de la camisa para quedar como antes— ¿Al menos haz tenido sexo con alguien antes?

—La duda ofende—sonrió jocoso.

—No lo parece, no como que yo lo haya tenido, pero hasta donde he podido vivir si fueras tú el que me estuviera seduciendo, aun cuando seas hombre te daría oportunidad, eres muy guapo  _cielo_.

—A diferencia de ti  ** _Gitano_**  no puedo enrollarme con un hombre, aprecio mi cabeza y mi puesto, yo si tengo algo que perder, no como tu—Lightning chasqueo la lengua levantándose y encaminándose a la ventana, mirando si había algún techo cercano, después de todo no podía salir por donde entro.

—Lo dices como si en verdad todos aquí obedecieran la ley de dios al pie de la letra, no sé si estas enterado pero el mismo McMissile tiene fijación por los hombres, no ha parado de acosarme desde los 13 años buscando la corte de los milagros para cazarme, también a Theo, Esmeralda... Esta muy enfermo de la cabeza el pobre.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Él...—lo miró confuso, eso sí que no tenía sentido alguno

—Si no me crees quédate cerca de él mañana en el festival y te lo demostrare, además puede que te haga espectáculo privado si lo quieres—le lanzó un besito— _Chao chao~_

Esta vez no le extraño que saliera por la ventana, ya era la tercera vez que lo veía hacerlo, pero también era la tercera vez que se quedaba mirando cómo se alejaba moviendo la cadera, tenía que sacarse al gitano de la cabeza de una buena vez antes de considerar pensamientos por los cuales su vida iría por el garete.

* * *

 

—Detestable...—bufo con molestia.

La música no paraba en ningún segundo, muchos bebían y carcajeaban con fuerza, bailes grupales donde muchas mujeres jóvenes buscaban cazar a algún joven de bonitos rasgos. Show de títeres para los niños, confeti llenando el suelo y emoción a desbordar. Este, es el panorama más odioso que puedes presentar a McMissile. Al lado de donde se encontraba su lugar como principal espectador, Francesco permanecía sobre su caballo, rezando interiormente porque nada saliera mal.

— ¡¡Vengan hoy!! —alcanzo a distinguir a Theo, miro con disimulo a quién a su lado se encontraba vistiendo armadura plateada.

—La baba en la boca soldado, la baba en la boca. —regaño muy suavemente a pelinegro que avergonzado se limpió. No hizo falta mucha búsqueda para encontrar al tal "Lucca".

     

— ¡¡vengan ya!! Que el espectáculo está por comenzar. —animaba a todos los que aún no miraban en su dirección, teniendo su ropa usual sin nada más en particular. —Los ojos bien abiertos de par en par hay que llevar para por alto nada pasar. —explicaba, lanzando un pequeño beso al público. —Y ahora sin más... ¡Es hora de disfrutar! —una especie de explosión se produjo, creando una pantalla de humo purpura.

Una vez el humo se dispersó se alcanzó a ver a varias bailarinas en la tarima, aparte de que en el medio de estas se encontraba el muy conocido y resaltante par de gitanos vistiendo de manera más reveladora y coqueta.

     

—Mira que repugnante...—bufo McMissile con molestia, Francesco se alzó un poco más el casco.

—Como diga Señor. —si su orden es mirar, miraría con mucho gusto al pálido bailarín de ropas reveladoras. Podía ver todo su abdomen, brazos y una buena parte de su pierna derecha pues lo que vendría a ser su prenda inferior asemejaba a una falda. Mientras las mujeres pasaban entre el público masculino, Lightning y Theo tomaron la mano de un par de mujeres, alzándolas hasta la tarima y bailando pegados a ellas.

El rubio jugaba con un velo alrededor de la joven con cabello negro, la cual se ponía más roja a cada segundo, siguiendo la corriente sin dudarlo demasiado, por otro lado, Theo danzaba a una chica de cabello en tono verdoso muy particular. Al momento de ponerse de acuerdo en quedar a espaldas a sus "voluntarias e ir bajando a medida que movían lentamente la cadera de adelante a atrás.

—Qué envidia...—escucho vagamente del soldado a su lado.

Lightning llego de saltos hasta el asiento de McMissile, sentándose en el reposabrazos y pasando el velo para atraerlo, hacer que su atención se fijara únicamente él, saco la lengua y bajo su sombrero, alejándose y dejando su velo en el trayecto. Alcanzo a montarse en el caballo de Francesco.

— ¿te gusta lo que ves? —coqueteo y Francesco apretó los labios. Su capacidad para bajarse del animal y volver a la tarima es de envidiar, finalizando su acto junto a los demás que habían vuelto de la misma manera, siendo él, The y una mujer de vestido rojo los más destacados del grupo.

Los aplausos no faltaron, vitoreando a los atractivos danzantes de pieles morena exceptuando a uno. Hicieron una suave reverencia, entre tanto, Lightning alcanzo a escuchar un pleito, pues los gritos iracundos son imposibles de no identificar. Se alzó antes, bajando a toda prisa de la tarima y empujando a gente en el trayecto.

— ¡¡Lightning!! —llamo Theo confuso. Francesco siguió al rubio con la mirada, localizando con facilidad el problema. Lightning sujeto al niño antes de que cayera al suelo, ya con el rostro lleno de moretones y la ropa sucia.

— ¿¡Que cree que hace!? —exclamo, su rostro tomaba cierta coloración rojiza, como dato curioso.

— ¡¡Ese niño estaba robando!! —acuso el vendedor. Lightning bajo la mirada al infante que lloraba.

—Me tropecé y lo recogía nada más. —explicaba.

—Gitanos tenía que ser ¡¡Obviamente estaba robando!!

—Se como sea, puedo pagárselo si eso es lo que-

—Lleven el niño a prisión por intento de hurto, ya veré que hacer con él. —bostezo McMissile con aburrimiento. Lightning se puso aún más rojo, aparentemente cuando se enojaba pasaba esto.

—No hizo nada malo, es solo un niño. —refuto al juez que lo miro gélido.

—Guarda silencio. Llévenlo a-

— ¡¡NO SÉ LO VAN A LLEVAR!! —grito a los guardias que se acercaron. —Corre a la corte antes de que te alcancen. —susurró al niño que asintió y desapareció entre la multitud.

— ¿Estas desafiándome? —interrogo levantándose, más iracundo de lo que se encontraba de por sí.

—Para eso vivo McMissile.

— ¡¡ARRÉSTENLO!! —bramo perdiendo los estribos ante la sonrisa confianza del rubio. Una vez rodeado Lightning comenzó a contar a cada soldado que veía.

—Uno, dos, tres... Ummm... son 11... y yo uno solo... Menuda injusticia. —con un chasquido de dedos despareció entre humo purpura. McMissile se mostró incrédulo ante esto.

—Brujería... ¿¡QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO!? BÚSQUENLO EN EST-

—Yuuuujuuuuu ~ McMissile~—el rubio apoyaba la cabeza en la cesta donde emulaban una guillotina. — ¿A qué quieres verme así?

—Lightning...—gruño entre dientes y apretando los dientes.

La persecución se describe como caricaturesca, las prendas tan reveladoras daban más soltura para huir a cada más tonto guardia que obstaculizaba su camino, con los demás gitanos fungiendo de comodín con aportes puntuales hasta declararlo vencedor sobre un puesto de títeres, reverenciando en gesto de agradecimiento a quienes aplaudían. Tomo una tela y al envolverse en esta desapareció.

—Quiero que lo encuentren y que no pase de este día o la cabeza de todos en este pueblo van a caer por ayudar al diablo. —subió a la montura del oscuro corcel, la gente se dispersaba y corría a algún techo para guarecerse de la llovizna que caía.

Condujo una mano a su pecho, esta vez si estuvo muy cerca, por lo general McMissile no se encontraba presente y su mirada encima lo alteraba con facilidad. Por la puerta entre abierta entro Mate, sacudiéndose el agua de la lluvia, dio una caricia a su cabeza, seguramente se asustó por el caos repentino que se formó.

Camino hasta una figura que ocupaba un pedestal de la iglesia, ladeando suavemente la cabeza y cerrando los ojos por un momento. Suspiró tomando asiento.

 

**No sé si podrás oírme.  
No sé si estás ahí.   
Mi oración es tan humilde   
¿Cómo hablarte a Ti?**

Tarareaba subiendo las piernas al banco, abrazándolas y apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas, Mate se echó a su lado.

**Pero tienes cara humana  
De sangre, llanto y luz...   
Sí, soy sólo un simple gitano.**

Quería entenderlo y más que todo saber si, por ser Gitano, no contaba para dios como todos decían. Se preguntaba lo mismo todos los días, como podían perdonar a los que cometían crímenes bajo excusas sin fundamento y no aceptarlos a ellos que, tan solo provenían de lejos, poseían diferente color de piel y costumbres distintas... ¿Que no eran todos humanos?

**Más proscrito fuiste Tú...  
Que Dios ayude, con su piedad   
A los proscritos, en su soledad...   
Toda mi gente, ¿en quién confiará...?  
Dios nos ayude... o nadie lo hará...**

Dio un largo respiro, estar solo lo hacía pensar mucho en su situación, escapaba desde siempre y no iba a seguir así, la suerte no estaría de su lado por toda la vida.

**No pido nada, sólo seguir...  
Pero hay quien no puede, apenas vivir...   
Dale a mi pueblo, Tu Bendición...   
Guarda a esos hijos, en Tu Corazón...   
También mis gentes... son hijos de, Dios...**

—Linda canción, a pesar de que en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte no espere escucharte así. —admitió. Lightning no se giró a mirarlo tan siquiera, bajo la mirada de nuevo. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Me gustaría entender qué problema hay con ser gitano, yo no lo iba a ser para empezar. Mi Familia fue adinerada, de apellido McQueen y proveniente de otro país. Cuando tenía cuatro años acusaron a mi madre de brujería y vi cuando la quemaron viva en la hoguera. —Francesco frunció el entrecejo ante el pequeño relato. —Mi padre seria ejecutado por esconderlo y yo llevado a un orfanato católico a investigar si alguna vez hicieron algo conmigo y merecía la muerte.

—Asumo que eso no paso.

—Mi padre huyo, llego hasta aquí y me dejo con ellos. No sé si logro huir el también, espero que sí, he rezado muchos años por eso y de no serlo, porque su alma descanse junto a la de mi madre. Los gitanos me criaron, mostraron sus costumbres sin tener la obligación conmigo... Son más bondadosos y aun así son tratados como una plaga a la que se debe exterminar. —encaro al capitán, sus joyas tintinearon al movimiento. — ¿Por qué?

—No es algo que yo comprenda del todo, quizás es que tengan miedo porque son-

— Bien hecho capitán, quien diría que se escondería en un lugar tan sagrado como este. —Lightning se apresuró a levantarse, caminando a tientas y alternando la mirada cual cachorro asustado al italiano y McMissile. —Arréstelo.

— ¿Lo trajiste aquí? ¿Sabías que me escondería aquí y lo trajiste? —se notaba herido. Francesco se hizo el que tomaba sus muñecas.

—Pide asilo... —susurro lo más bajo que pudo.

— ¿Ah?

—Lo siento señor, pero pidió asilo. —se giró de inmediato al superior. McMissile se acercó, importando poco o nada el asunto y torciendo el brazo del rubio en su espalda. —Se-Señor.

—Es un brujo y crees que pidiendo-

—Silencio Flint, en la casa del señor no harás una escena como esta. —reprendió el padre al poco tiempo de aparecer. Lightning soltó el aire retenido en alivio de escucharlo. —A pedido asilo y mientras tenga un solo pie en esta iglesia tienes prohibido hacer daño a esta pobre criatura.

—Tengo la impresión de que no comprendes la gravedad del asunto padre.

—La comprendo, muchos años de servicio te han hecho merecedor de unas vacaciones, el estrés es malo para ti. Retírate tú y tus guardias de inmediato. —ordeno el hombre de cabello, aunque canoso, rastros de hebras negras podían apreciarse. — ¿O piensas desobedecerme aquí, donde yo soy quién da la palabra de Dios?

—Como quieras, Hudson. —resoplo con terrible mal humor. —Pero como pongas un solo pie fuera de esta sagrada casa despídete de la libertad que tanto aprecias. —dicho esto tomo rumbo a la salida. Francesco lo siguió por deber, dando un último vistazo a Lightning.

El rubio desvió la mirada por un segundo, para luego despedirse con un pequeño movimiento de mano. Una vez la puerta de la catedral se cerró miro al padre.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres inocente de cualquier crimen que ese hombre quiera acusarte. —coloco una mano en su hombro. —Desde que perdió a su esposa no ha sido el mismo.

—Desde ese tiempo a odiado a todo ser viviente que no siga su expresas órdenes. —bromeo con ligereza.

—Se hizo más amargado... un poco. Ahora muchacho, puedes subir, arriba hay habitaciones, cuando se cansen de esperar puedes irte. —indico, el gitano lo abrazo y se despidió saltándose varios escalones.

* * *

 

—McMissile te soltó la correa, impresionante. —burlo sentado en el barandal, al lado de una gárgola de piedra que decoraba la enorme catedral.

—Me escape en realidad. —explicó quedando a un lado, el rostro despejado del rubio resultaba cautivador, usualmente una gran parte de su rostro era cubierta por su fleco, esta vez la brisa lo descubría. —No se irán de aquí hasta que salgas, montarán guardias constantes.

—En ese momento saldré corriendo sin problema.

— ¿Tan mal plan es quedarte aquí?

—Capitán, no sé si comprendes que ahora estoy a punto de lanzarme con tal de dejar ir mi estrés. Quedarme en un solo sitio es lo mismo a tenerme preso. —explicó trenzando su cabello. —Quizás si coqueteo con alguno alcance a fugarme...

— ¿Enserio? ¿Coqueteo o algo más? —su tono amargo mostraba su molestia por el comentario.

—No soy capaz de hacer nada más.

— ¿Enserio?

—Supongo que no sabes, pero nosotros tenemos por regla mantenernos virgen hasta el matrimonio, seas hombre o mujer, es una regla sagrada. De no cumplir con esto serás expulsado de la familia y yo aprecio mucho la mia. —guiño el ojo.

—Entonces... lo de antes...—sus neuronas se encontraban en cortocircuito.

—Ponerte nervioso resulta divertido. —confeso abandonando su lugar y pasando al lado del italiano. —Sin embargo, no te mentía sobre que eres muy guapo. —depositó un pequeño beso la comisura de los labios del otro hombre. — ¿Quieres ayudarme a salir?

—Eh... si... claro...—balbuceó, por momento la sensación de que Lightning jugaba con sus hormonas y pensamientos. —aun no me explicas a que vino esa alteración tuya durante el festival.

—Los niños y ancianos son figuras importantes como inicio y final de la vida, herir a cualquiera es un insulto grave. —explicó y Francesco alzó una ceja, es un poco extremo, pero comprendía el escenario.

* * *

 

—Las catacumbas, que bonito lugar para pasear. —dijo con tono sarcástico y expresión sumamente fastidiada.

—Tú lo sugeriste cielo, quejarse es inútil. —rió con diversión. —Por este camino llegaremos muy pronto a la Corte...

— ¿Qué piensas hacer después?

—Pediré permiso al Consejo para alejarme por un tiempo de esta ciudad, hay un poblado muy cercano en el que podría estar en lo que McMissile se le enfrían las ideas. —explicó, pasaba la mano por las húmedas paredes y guiarse, pues la luz de la antorcha no es del todo útil. —Mate, deja de chocarlo que aquí hace mucho eco. —regaño a la cabra.

—Curiosa mascota... por no decir que odiosa.

—Es solo un pequeño bebe de dientes saltones, recuerdo cuando tuve que ayudar a su madre a parir... Fue asqueroso, pero valió la pena por este tonto. —Mate balo en respuesta, luciendo sonriente, orgulloso y sin comprender lo que el Rubio dijo.

— ¿Llevarme a la corte de los milagros no es mala idea? —sabía perfectamente que no lo traicionaría, su subconsciente no lo dejaría en paz jamás de hacer tal tontería, tampoco existía una razón de peso para hacerlo. Entregar los Gitanos a McMissile es sentenciar la vida de mucha gente inocente intentando encajar.

—Tuviste la oportunidad de entregarme antes de que el Padre Hudson apareciera y ahora mucho mas ¿Por qué dudar de ti? —Volteó la cara por un momento para Sonreír cándido. —Ya llegamos.

— ¿Enserio?

—Así es. —empujando con todas sus fuerzas lo que parecía un muro el italiano se maravilló por lo que escondido se encontraba.

Telas en los techos a modo de decoración, pequeñas carpas repartidas en el considerable lugar, gente se piel morena y cabellos negros bailando y tocando en el lugar, algunos durmiendo, otros pintando, tatuando e incluso leyendo. Lightning paso dando algunas vueltas sobre sí mismo, haciendo resaltar su melena y figura. Debido a la ropa que aun usaba se percató de un detalle, aparentemente poseía un tatuaje donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

— A que es Bonito. —sonrió al italiano, invitándolo a entrar.

— ¡Lightning está bien! —una marejada de personas se lanzó sobre el ojiazul, abrazándolo con cariño y alegría por su regreso.

—Si, es muy bonito. —sonrió apenas. Pensó en unirse, aunque tal vez arruinaría el ambiente que él se metiese en ese-

—Ciertamente, usar un chivo expiatorio para encontrar un guiar a esta madriguera no fue mala idea Capitán.

Tosió una vez la daga salió de su costado derecho. Los gritos de espanto y el inicio del caos en aquel lugar no tardo en formarse, aunque el italiano no pudo ver que ocurrió después por culpa del desmayo.

**...**

—Solo va una hora y ya está despierto, es resistente este tipo.

—Se desmayó de una puñalada ¿eso es ser fuerte?

—¿Probamos a ver cuánto aguantas?

—Que... pasa... —jadeo abriendo los ojos con lentitud, el par de rostros conocidos aliviaron un poco su estado de tensión justificado. —¿Lucca?

—Si capitán.

—Donde...

—Estamos en la corte de los Milagros, tienes suertes de que no estuviéramos aquí cuando pasó y salvarte de morir desangrado. —relato Theo jugando con su pequeña coleta.

— ¿Y Lightning...?

—Se lo llevaron como a todos los demás. —la preocupación en su ha lar no pasó desapercibido. —McMissile está haciendo los arreglos para quemarlo en la hoguera.

—Ung... Iré por él.

—Está herido, los intestinos se te saldrán por la herida si no tiene cuidado. Buscaremos un doctor para usted e iremos por Lightning luego.

—He tenido heridas peores. —se enderezo a duras penas, soltando una gran bocanada de aire. —Esto puede esperar. —intercambiaron miradas para volverla a Francesco, menudo hombre más inconsciente.

* * *

 

Tenerlo ahí calificaría como su mayor sueño cumplido, una de sus más grandes aspiraciones en la vida. Esposado, vistiendo una bata blanca como si de una mujer se tratara, dejando tanta piel al descubierto como es lo usual en el personaje. Sin joyas, cintas, velos... nada, solo una bata blanca y aun así se veía tan... Bello. Siguió jugando con el velo entre sus manos, el que el prisionero había dejado en el festival. Estaba ahí ...por fin estaba ahí y no sabía qué hacer con él exactamente.

Quería abrazarlo, morderlo, besarlo... Todo lo que está prohibido hacer con un hombre, lo que Dios castiga inmisericorde, pero ¿Por qué reprimirse? Tantos años de jugar al gato y al ratón finalizados en su muerte sin más, se le antoja vacío, sin un éxito real. Ya tenía a los gitanos encarcelados y con eso iba a dormir mejor que nunca, realizado, incapaz de saciar esa extraña hambre nacida en el tiempo que su esposa aún vivía. Ella gustaba tanto de los niños que no fueron capaces de procrear, fuera o no gitano se encariñaba con cualquiera, daba regalos, armaba fiestas e incluso fue llevada a la corte de los milagros por el mismo rubio que en este momento dormita sin nada que hacer.

Ella volvía cada día más rara, acompañada de ese particular niño gitano de ojos azules, parecidos por la inocencia y buenaventura que llenaban sus ojos. Cuidarlos se hizo su objetivo, para eso debía evitar que se fueran de su lado o de donde pudiera observarlos, alejarlos de los Gitanos... Por qué ellos veían lo mismo, pretendiendo tenerlo para ellos.

**Beata María  
Yo siempre fui hombre de bien.  
De mi virtud puedo alardear.**

Ella murió, inevitablemente debido a una rara enfermedad y de esa manera perdió a uno de quienes lo hacían sentir con un propósito. Sin ella el niño no volvía, lo observaba en la medida de lo posible en las calles, fijándose en como bailaba, su manera de contonear su cuerpo que cada día se desarrollaba más.

**Beata María  
He demostrado ser también  
Más puro que esa chusma tan vulgar.**

No lo podía evitar, a medida que crecía se volvía más bello, más deseable y permaneciendo con esa mirada tan pura en contradicción a su cuerpo pecaminoso.

**Pues dime María  
Por que al verlo ahí bailar  
Por sus ojos pierdo yo el control.**

Complacerse a sí mismo pensando en él, en su toque, sus sonrisas cariñosas siempre dirigidas a Alguien más. Recordando sus bailes, sus formas de invitar al que posea el privilegio de observarlo, para que lo mire y desee. Cada intento de capturarlo fallido se resumía en más noches destruyendo su habitación, lleno de ira.

**Lo siento, lo veo.  
Mi alma toda empieza arder  
Al ver que en su cabello brilla el sol.**

Apretó en velo entre sus manos, inconsciente de la atención que el gitano tenía en el por su tarareo. Frunció el entrecejo con molestia, rememorando los múltiples festivales en los que Lightning bailaba, en los que se acercaba a seducirlo.

 **Es fuego de infierno  
Pecado cruel mortal  
Ardiente  _deseo  
_** Me arrastra hacia el mal.

Inhibiciones, controlarse cuando tenía la oportunidad ¿Por qué seguir así?

**Pero yo no... Quiero pecar  
Es ese brujo el que se hace desear  
Mi culpa no, Dios lo hizo así.  
Si el diablo es demasiado fuerte para mí.**

Lightning frunció el entrecejo ¿Enserio le iba a echar la culpa? Si tan recto se creía se hacía su problema caer ante los juegos tontos que no iban enserio. McMissile respiro profundo, recostándose de un muro y tirando del velo e tal forma que la cela comenzaba a ceder.

**Protégeme María, de ese sireno ese hombre cruel**   
**Que no me lleve a mi perdición.**   
**Destruye al gitano, en el infierno a de arder...**   
**Si no... será jamás mi posesión.**

Tiró los restos de la tela al suelo, con llaves en mano abrió la celda dejándolas en la herradura y tomando del cabello al gitano, arrastrándolo por el suelo mediante este agarre. Iba lo suficientemente rápido para impedirle levantarse y evitar los raspones a sus piernas, sentía que el cuero cabelludo se desprendería de su cabeza.

—M-me duele ¡¡McMissile!! —quisquillo removiéndose.

— ¿Señor?

—Sigan con los preparativos, debo intentar algo antes. —ordeno sin mirarlos, los guardias quedaron incrédulos de la escena tan particular.

Lo arrojó en la primera habitación que se cruzó, cerrando tras de sí. Lightning retrocedió, siendo arrinconado rápidamente por Juez de inexpresivo rostro. Su corazón desbocado causaba dolor en el pecho más allá del que tenía en las piernas llenas de arañados y suciedad.

—Puedo salvarte de la muerte. —sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no espero ese ofrecimiento.

— ¿Y por qué? Desde que recuerdo me quieres ver en esta situación y más aun ardiendo en esa-

—Soy la figura de autoridad más grande de esta ciudad hasta decir lo contrario. —llevo una mano hasta el cuello blanco y fácil de romper si aplicaba suficiente fuerza. —Solo deberas cumplir una pequeña condición a cambio del favor.

—N-no puedo... respirar...

—Tan solo debes elegirme a mi y te salvare de las llamas del infierno.

—Pre-prefiero las llamas a-antes que-e elegir a-alguien como tú. —McMissile lo soltó del cuello tomándolo del cuello y forzándolo a moverse hasta la pequeña cama de la habitación, dejándolo boca abajo y presionando su cabeza contra el colchón.

—Es por el Capitán... ¿Verdad? —entrecerró los ojos envenenados de envidia.

Supo desde el primer momento que el italiano lo iría a ayudar, por eso estuvo preparado para seguirlos en todo momento y su interacción cordial delataba que había cierta afinidad entre ambos si es que no había  _algo_ más ya.

— ¿Q-Que haces? Deja- ¡¡HI!!

— ¿Lo has hecho con él? —preguntó metiendo un par de dedos en la zona que, sin estar consciente de ello, es el primero en tocar. —Respóndeme. —exigió con ira.

—Y-ya basta... me duele... por favor... —suplico sin saber porque razón exactamente estaba llorando, por cual miedo es invadido. Perder lo todo gitano debía mantener hasta la unión con otra alma o que fuese McMissile quién lo hacía.

— ¿Este tatuaje es para incitarlo más, verdad? —la tela blanca cayo, dejando a la vista el cuerpo pálido y torneado. Lo más resaltante venía a ser un tatuaje en su cintura y un poco de su espalda, algo muy sensual.

Se colocó tras del gitano, introduciéndose sin más y haciendo presión en la cabeza de Lightning para que su grito no sé escuchara tan alto. Inclinado hacia adelante jadeaba en su oído, con reconfortantes escalofríos llenando su cuerpo junto a la sensación placentera que traía el acto lujurioso.

—A qué viene ese llanto si esto es lo que siempre haces,  _Gitano._  —Lightning gimoteo con más fuerza, siendo sincero... Esto es lo que menos se esperó de McMissile.

* * *

 

—El Gitano Lightning es acusado por brujería, robo, estafa y múltiples delitos a Dios. —cerro el pergamino, los guardias impidieron que el padre saliera de la catedral a defender al gitano a juzgar por su expresión. Los demás gitanos dentro de jaulas como un montón de animales.

— ¡¡Él no ha hecho nada de eso!! —gritó Esmeralda desde su lugar. Muchos pueblerinos también rebatían a esto, vamos que, aunque fuese incómodo conocían al muchacho desde hace tanto que podían asegurar su inocencia. Los soldados apenas se daban abasto para mantenerlos a raya.

—Puedes redimirte, yo estoy dispuesto a salvarte de las llamas, solo debes escogerme. —insistió sonriendo, Lightning frunció el entrecerró, escupiéndole en la cara. —Ah... Decepcionante. —limpio la saliva, dándole un manotazo en la cara. —A decidido no recapacitar, por lo que u sentencia final es la muerte. —declaró

El calor creciente lo altero, jalando las manos en un intento vano por soltarse, las memorias vividas de su madre en la misma situación empeoraban el asunto. El fuego no tardo en expandirse por los troncos, sus pulmones llenándose de humo, las quemaduras ascendiendo desde sus pies, su llanto se hizo audible incluso entre el bullicio.

McMissile cayó al suelo de golpe y porrazo, volteándose y percatándose de la cabra que había mandado a matar para su desayuno balando angustiada, subiendo a donde el rubio comenzaba a arder.

—Lo siento, no te vio McMissile. —disculpo Theo juguetón, fingiendo estar tranquilo.

—Gitano...—gruño cual perro rabioso, levantándose. Mientras estaban en esto Francesco y Lucca llegaron a la hoguera, el pelinegro corto lo que mantenía al rubio atado al mástil, mientras que Francesco sin su armadura pues pesaba demasiado se metió entre el fuego para tomar al rubio al borde del desmayo por el poco oxígeno.

— ¡¡Lightning!! —lo llamo zarandeándolo, el rubio tosía con fuerza, sus manos y pies rojos, abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Ca-capitán...—balbuceo llevando una mano a su rostro, tocándolo y verificar que no era una simple ilusión de su mente desesperada. El grito agónico hizo a Francesco echar un vistazo, la espada de Lucca tenía sangre goteando y McMissile apretaba su muñeca, pues su mano yacía cercenada en el suelo junto a Theo que se tomaba el cuello.

—El único que ha pecado aquí has sido tu a la hora de sentenciar a muerte a alguien inocente. —apunto al juez con su espada.

—El Juez Flint McMissile es un traidor, captúrenlo. —ordeno Francesco, los soldados se miraron entre si, no sabiendo si hacer caso a su superior o ignorarlo por haber salvado al supuesto brujo. Pensándolo en retrospectiva...  _¿Realmente hubo daño antes?_ Los problemas siempre venían provocados de perseguir a los gitanos bajo órdenes de McMissile, pues al dejarlos por alto la ciudad iba en paz...

El dilema mental se vio interrumpido cuando la jaula de los Gitanos fue abierta y la revuelta se hizo más intensa, ya no sé tenía muy en claro quién peleaba contra quién, aliado o enemigo ahora confundibles.

—vamos a la iglesia. —indico al ver que McMissile se perdió entre la enorme muchedumbre. Lo cargo con cuidado para no hacerse daño a si mismo, sentía humedad en el costado, seguramente sangraba de nuevo y más cantidad.

Entro con prisa a la catedral, subiendo las escaleras que Hudson señalo. Corriendo el riesgo de matarse por distraerse mirando a quién llevaba en brazos, buena parte de lo que usaba se encontraba chamuscada, golpe en la mejilla y uno que otro visible junto a las quemaduras pequeñas que se repartían por los brazos.

— ¡McMissile! ¡¡te phi-

— ¡¡HAZTE A UN LADO!! —lo empujo y tiro al suelo, siguiendo el camino que suponía tomaron los dos hombres, con una espada en su mano izquierda, ninguno se iba a salvar y si debía hacerlo el mismo lo haría, no importaban las repercusiones ahora.

Dejo al rubio en una cama, usualmente las habitaciones tenían agua y asumía que eso aliviaría un poco el dolor de las quemaduras. La mano de Lightning tomando la suya lo hizo volver su atención a él.

—calmate... Me estas poniendo nervioso...—rió a duras penas, carraspeando a los pocos segundos, el hedor a humo que entraba por la ventana lo hacía sentir asfixiado.

—buscare al padre, quizás él sepa—la puerta fue atravesada por una espada, rompiendo el seguro y forzándolo a tomar la suya, McMissile entro con expresión iracunda, histérico y deseoso por acabar con su existencia.

—Ya que tanto desean estar juntos, permítanme hacerles el favor de mandarlos a los dos al infierno. —ladro embistiendo al italiano con la espada, gracias a las similitudes de tamaño y peso no cedió ante la fuerza del ataque.

Sin venir a cuento, Lightning se lanzó sobre McMissile, logrando que este se golpeara contra el muro cercano a la ventana, el juez pensó en clavar la espada en el cuerpo ya lastimado, esfuerzo carente de éxito debido a que el rubio se apartó antes y Francesco clavo su espada hasta al empuñadora en el pecho del hombre.

—Espero que te pudras allá abajo, te cedo mi lugar. —sonrió prepotente, haciendo un poco más de fuerza para concluir en un empujón a la ventana y posiblemente cayendo a las llamas que llegaron a expandirse mucho más de los debido al desastre que acontecía.

Su caída dio lugar a la calma, como un tranquilizante repentino al pánico que cundía. Lightning se dejó caer al suelo, jadeando por el susto que se llevó, Francesco lo abrazo por la espalda, aferrándose al cuerpo más delicado para calmar su pulso descontrolado.

Intentando describir con palabras la sensación de desesperación que lo lleno al verlo atado en esa hoguera, incluso pensó haber llegado tarde por la gran humareda que se había formado. Liquida cayo a sus brazos, percatándose de los gimoteos del gitano.

— ¿Qué pasa? Se ha ido...—suspiro con un poco de tranquilidad. Lightning apretó uno de los brazos de Francesco, bajando la cabeza llorando con dolor.

—Él...—tenía vergüenza de decírselo. —No pude evitarlo...—sollozó con pena. Francesco dejo un pequeño beso en su cuello, no quiso pensar eso a raíz de las marcas tan notarías de manos en sus piernas, buscando alguna otra posible razón para estas.

—Está bien, no te preocupes por eso...—hablo para calmar al lloroso gitano.

* * *

 

— ¡¡ESTÁN BIEN!! —exclamó Theo y los que mojados por la lluvia se hallaban fuera de la iglesia dieron inicio a una celebración, la mayoría gitanos por lo que no hacía extrañar. Francesco alzo la mano de Lightning que sin muchas ganas se dejo hacer. —Pensé que morirías, no me des más sustos así. —pidió, aunque Mate fue más original al casi tumbarlo al suelo balando como si su alma le doliera.

—No volverá a pasar, tranquilo. —su sonrisa falsa y dolorida fue my evidente.

—McMissile ya no está, así que no volverá a pasar. —afirmo Lucca con alegría notable.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con preocupación, las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin permiso.

—No lo quiero... hablar aquí. —intento secarse con las manos, vendadas hasta el codo igual que los pies hasta las rodillas, Hudson los había ayudado en cuanto a cuidados médicos -y bendecirlos hasta el último pelo-

—Lo importante aquí es que—interrumpió Francesco, agarrando al rubio de la nuca y plantándole un enorme beso en los labios para pasmo de el involucrado. El silencio estuvo por un mínimo segundo hasta volver a reventar en exclamaciones alegres. —está vivo y completo. —ronroneo, Lightning se puso tan colorado como le era humanamente posible, menuda pena lo hacía pasar.

—Oh por dios... ¡SE ACERCA BODA SEÑORES! —exclamo Theo abrazando a Lightning, no había mejor celebración que las bodas gitanas, el italiano y el gitano se vieron por un segundo.

* * *

—Creo que aún estoy agotado de esa fiesta. —Lightning rió, acomodando el velo sobre su cabeza con la mano derecha, tatuada y con un anillo reluciente en el dedo anular.

—Que aguafiestas eres, solo fue una semana, una vez duraron un mes celebrando la fiesta entre Esmeralda y Phoebus. —relato jugando un poco con la rienda del caballo, atrás de él iba Mate, durmiendo y como solo él puede en el lomo del corcel.

—La costumbre gitana no es lo mio  _Amore._

—Eso es obvio, mira el montón de pelea que tuvimos que hacer para poderla efectuar. —cerró un ojo con indignación.

El problema real en cuento a pureza corporal vino por Francesco en contra del pronóstico, pues una vez explicada la situación los líderes de las familias perdonaron sin esfuerzo a Lightning, Francesco por otro lado tuvo que hacer miles de juramentos y procesos para poder pretender a su ahora marido.

—Ya estamos casados y soy un gitano más, es lo importante. —sonrió narciso y el rubio rodo los ojos.

—A tu madre... ¿no le molestara?

—Pregunta tú mismo cuando lleguemos, ya no debe faltar demasiado.

El rubio seguía nervioso por ese asunto, no conocía a la madre de Francesco y aparentemente ella es cristiana, por lo que, su hijo casado con un hombre no iba a gustarle demasiado seguramente, con los gitanos no hubo problema en cuanto a eso debido a su creencia de libertad y amar a las personas más por su alma que por su género.

Llegaron al anochecer a una casa grande y sumamente elegante. Bajo del caballo con cierto temor de que la mujer reaccionara de muy,  _muy_ mala manera. Francesco dio una pequeña palmada a su espalda, animándolo a caminar.

—Mate, quieto. —ordenó al animal que se sentó al lado de donde se encontraba el caballo.

— _Mamma~ Sono tornato._  —el tema de aprender italiano seguía a discusión.

—  _¡¡Figlio!! ¡¡Benvenuto!!_  —exclamo la refinada mujer bajando con velocidad por las escaleras. —Oh...  _Chi è la persona che ti accompagna?_  —preguntó acercándose y mirando con curiosidad al muchacho.

—Es mi...

— ¿Eres gitano? —preguntó con curiosidad, Lightning asintió esperando alguna explosión. — ¡¡Que maravilla!! Lionardo me hablo de tu pueblo, tengo mucha curiosidad de como son sus costumbres... Tu sola ropa me tiene intrigada. —a pesar de ser una mujer mayor lucia tan emocionada como una niña pequeña.

—Con mucho gusto señora. —afirmo aceptando el saludo de manos.

—Dime Eleonora cariño... ¿Y ese anillo Francesco? No me digas que...

—Es mi esposo. —concluyo la presentación, Lightning se hizo un poco atrás, sin descartar la opción de una explosión en su contra.

—Un... Hombre...—su tono confuso delato que algo no iría bien. —Que... curioso.

—Señora-

— ¿Esta en sus costumbres aceptar estas uniones? Muy curioso... Con lo necio que es mi hijo de no ser algo muy real no estarías ahora ni en pie a su lado. —suspiro negando con la cabeza. —Francesco... No pueden verte así.

—Ya lo tenemos planeado  _Mamma_ , Lightning no dirá a nadie su género, vamos a ocultarnos, pero...

— ¿No te importa mantener en secreto tu género? —alzo una ceja con gesto dudosa. —Estas dispuesto a-

—Si puedo estar con él así no me importa fingir que soy una mujer. Mi gente ama por el alma, no por el cuerpo.

—Entonces se Bienvenido a mi familia cariño, vengan vengan, quiero escuchar cómo se dio esto.

Lightning tomó la mano de Francesco, la cual se encontraba igual de tatuada que la suya, sonriendo entre ambo, porque francamente su vida siguiendo el ritmo gitano es mucho más feliz, en su mundo... Ya nada podía salir mal, están juntos, como lo desean, dejando atrás las excusas que pudiera decir la gente para separarlos.


End file.
